Could It be True Love?
by WhiteWolfePrincess10
Summary: Based on a true story. Two stangers meet talking online and become friends. Then more then that. i dont know could it end up being true love?
1. Chapter 1

This story is a Kingdom Hearts Sora/Namine story. It is based on a true story :) tell me what you think

I don't own Kingdom Hearts or the characters but I do the personalities

* * *

**Chapter 1- A New Friend**

**Namine was a popular head cheerleader in her ****senior**** year of High School. She ****had**** not too long ago ****FINALLY****got rid of her horrible boyfriend****Roxas, which**** sadly use to hit her and stuff. She wasn't ready for another ****relationship. ****She was too scared and didn't want something like that to happen again. ****Her best friend Kairi tells her it will be ok and just take it slow. Namine loves Kairi. She is her best friend and her cousin. ****She started to go online and talk in a ****chat room**** for teens all around her age from all over the world. She is on late almost every night. Except one night she has an IM box pop up. She looks to see who it is and she doesn't know but she says to herself ****"oh**** what the hell****" she**** clicks the accept button.**

**SoraOasisXD: Hi**

**PrincessNami: H****i**

**SoraOasisXD: How old are you?**

**PrincessNami: I'****m 17****. What about you?**

**SoraOasisXD: ****I'm 18. I'm Sora.**

**PrincessNami: I'm Namine**

**SoraOasisXD: **** Where are you ****from?**

**PrincessNami: Twilight Town. What about you?**

**SoraOasisXD: I'm from**** Destiny Island.**

**PrincessNami: Cool. Hey do you have any other way we can talk. I keep getting kicked out of this room.**

**SoraOasisXD: Yeah.**** Yahoo it's the same name as on here.**

**Namine gets off that chat room, and logs on to yahoo.**

**PrincessNami: There that is better now I ****won't**** get kicked off ****any**** more. ****Lol**

**SoraOasisXD: Yeah. ****LOL what**** do you look like if I might ask.**

**A few ****minutes**** later Sora gets a message saying accept or deny a picture. So he accepts it and sees what she looks like. **

**SoraOasisXD: WOW!!!**

**PrincessNami: I know ****I'm**** short and tiny **

**SoraOasisXD: well yeah but I ****was going to say ****gorgeous****. How tall are you?**

**PrincessNami****I'm**** not that good looking.**** And ****I'm**** about ****5ft,**** and I look horrible I have bruises and scars and stuff all over.**

**SoraOasisXD: Oh yes you are. And don't ****say otherwise, and why would you have bruises all over and scars?**

**PrincessNami: ….My ex and well some form cheerleading. ****But, yeah …he did most of it.**

**SoraOasisXD: He hit you???**

**PrincessNami:…sadly yeah he did. **

**SoraOasisXD****: Why would ****anyone**** want to hurt you?**

**PrincessNami:**** I don't ****know, but****…****So… um what ****kind of**** music you like?**

**SoraOasisXD: well I love the Beatles, the ****Eagles,**** and Oasis**

**PrincessNami: That's cool. I like a lot of different things.**

**SoraOasisXD: That's cool. ****Hey Namine...**

**PrincessNami: yes?**

**SoraOasisXD: ****It's**** getting late we should both go to bed I think.**

**PrincessNami: Yeah ****you're**** right. So talk to you tomorrow? **

**SoraOasisXD: **** yeah that will be cool.**

**PrincessNami: Nigh Night**** Bye**

**SoraOasisXD: Night Bye**

**Ok tell me what you think of this first chapter **


	2. Chapter 2

Namine and Sora have started talking every night. She smiles and blushes at every little sweet thing he would say. She would laugh at everything he joked about. It's been a little while now since they have met and they have both got to know each other a lot better.

Sora sends her a pictured of him one night while they were talking.

Namine accept it.

SoraOasisXD: I'm not that good looking. I look horrible.

PrincessNami: OMG!! ARE OU KIDDING? You're so cute and hot!

SoraOasisXD: Yeah…Right.

PrincessNami: Yes you are. I think you're really hot!

Namine thinks to herself and smiles 'wow this guy is like amazing. He knows how to make me laugh and make me just smile.' She sighs. 'Oh could he be more perfect?'

SoraOasisXD: What all do you like to do for fun?

PrincessNami: Well I'm head cheerleader at my school. Um I don't really go out n w here. I love to surf. I use to ride horses. I love shopping!! Lol I love to go to Wal-Mart lol. And I love my car.

SoraOasisXD: you know how to surf? No way.

PrincessNami: Yes I do.

Namine sends him a picture of her surfing and he accepts it.

SoraOasisXD: wow you were serious.

PrincessNami: Yeah.

SoraOasisXD: What kind of car do you have?

PrincessNami: I have a dark gray mustang.

SoraOasisXD: cool. Well hey I'll be right back.

Sora goes away for a few mins. Kairi sits at home. Which are only a few houses down from Namine? So she decides to get online and send Namine an IM.

XoxoPrettyGirlxoxo: Hey Nami!

Namine looks over form Soar's IM box and sees Kairi.

PrincessNami: Hey Kairi. What's up?

XoxoPrettyGirlxoxo: Nothing really just sitting here bored. What you up to?

Namine smiles to herself.

PrincessNami: Well I am talking to Sora this guy I met online. And OMG he is just the sweetest thing Kairi!!

XoxoPrettyGirlxoxo: Really? Just be careful Nami.

PrincessNami: I know I will.

XoxoPrettyGirlxoxo: well I need to get going Riku is here talk to you later

PrincessNami: ok talk to you later.

Kairi gets off just as Sora comes back.

SoraOasisXD: Ok I'm back sorry about that.

PrincessNami: it's ok

SoraOasisXD: So what do you want to talk about?

PrincessNami: I don't know.

SoraOasisXD: lol do you know anything?

PrincessNami: lol no.

SoraOasisXD: Namine?

PrincessNami: yes?

Soar sits there and hesitates to answer her. Thinking to himself ' should I really tell her? What if she thinks I'm like a freak or something?'

PrincessNami: Sora?

SoraOasisXD: I'm here.

SoraOasisXD: Well… I have kind of grown to have a bit of a crush on you.

Sora sits there waiting for her to reject what he said

PrincessNami: Really?

SoraOasisXD: Yeah. I'm sorry you're just so sweet and pretty and awesome. I know it sounds really stupid.

PrincessNami: No it doesn't sound stupid. I think it's really cute that u has a crush on me.

SoraOasisXD: Really??

Sora starts to smile seeing that.

PrincessNami: Yeah.

Namine smiles as she often does when she talks to him

SoraOasisXD: Well hey we better both get to bed its like 3:30 now and you have school little miss. lol.

PrincessNami: lol ok talk to you 2morrow hot stuff.

Sora blushes

SoraOasisXD: ok bye bye

PrincessNami: Bye-bye

The both sign off. Sora goes and lies on his bed thinking about if she feels the same or not. Namine goes and gets in bed with a huge smile on her face thinking to herself' WOW I have to talk to Kairi tomorrow!' She turns out her light and goes to sleep

* * *

Ok that's CH 2 tell me what you think. 


	3. Chapter 3

Well here is chapter 3. Tell me what you think.

Chapter 3

The next day in school Namine walks over to Kairi at her locker.

"Hey Kairi. Can I talk you about something?"

Kairi looks at her "Sure hun. What's up?"

Namine leans against the lockers as Kairi puts her stuff away.

"Well I think I am kind of falling for Sora…BADLY."

Kairi stops for a min and looks at her," Are you serious?"

"Yes he is just so sweet and nice and just…OMG" Namine just stands there thinking to herself smiling.

"Well Nami then go for it and try it out a little bit." Kairi tells her

"I don't know." Namine puts her head down.

Kairi looks at her and asks," You don't know?"

"Yeah, I mean I met him on the internet, I just got out of a relationship with a psycho beating me and stuff, and I'm scared. What if it doesn't work?! What if…"

Kairi cuts her off and covers her mouth."Nami now stop that now. You never know until you try. So just go for it, and just be careful. Ok?"

"Ok."

They both leave school and go home Namine spends a little time on doing some homework and takes a little nap and Kairi goes off with Riku. Before Namine gets online she calls Kairi.

Kairi is sitting at home with Riku when she calls.

"Hello??" Kairi say trying to sound awake.

"Kairi its Nami."

"Hey…What's up?" Kairi yawns and asks.

"Are you sure I should go for it, I mean…" Namine goes on and on

"Nami I told you yes go for it. You deserve to be happy again! I have seen you these last few days and you have been the old Nami, and I have missed that."

Namine sits there thinking how happy he has made her," ok I will tell him."

"Well Nami…" Kairi yawns. "I and Riku were kind of sleeping so I'm going to get back to that cause I'm getting cold now."

Namine laughs a little bit." Ok hun I'll talk to you later bye."

Kairi yawns again. "Ok bye." They hang up.

Kairi goes back over to her bed and climbs over Riku. He asks, half asleep, "Where did you go?"

Kairi just smiles and cuddles up to him."Don't worry I'm here now." He puts his arms around her and the go back to sleep.

Meanwhile Namine plays Sims 2 for a little while, while she is waiting for Sora to get online as she thinks about how she is going to tell him. She decides to make a couple on Sims of them and see what happens. Time flies by and she saves her game and gets off and gets all comfy in her bed and signs online seeing Sora is already on.

SoraOasisXD: Hey you!

PrincessNami: Hey what's up?

SoraOasisXD: Oh nothing just thinking.

PrincessNami: Oh thinking about what?

SoraOasisXD: you: )

Namine smiles and blushes.

PrincessNami: aww really?

SoraOasisXD: yeah

PrincessNami: Well there is something I want to tell you.

SoraOasisXD: Ok What?

Namine thinks about how to put it in words.

PrincessNami: Well it's to what you said yesterday. How you said you have a crush on me. Well…

Sora starts to get a little nervous.

PrincessNami: well I have a crush on you too.

Sora's Jaw drops.

SoraOasisXD: Seriously??? You're not just pulling my leg are you?

PrincessNami: no I'm not I'm dead serious.

SoraOasisXD: How could a popular head cheerleader like me?!

PrincessNami: Cause you're just so sweet! And cute!

SoraOasisXD: If you say so.

PrincessNami: Hun I swear you are. Well if you want...do you want me to be your girlfriend on here?? We could get to know each other more that way too.

SoraOasisXD: REALLY? I thought you weren't ready for a relationship?

PrincessNami: Well let's just say a little mouse of mine told me I deserve to be loved.


End file.
